yuyuhakushofanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Yumeokō
Yumeokō (夢織工, Dream Weavers) are an ancient, powerful species of Demons originally thought to be extinct under the orders of King Enma. They were regarded as some of the most arrogant and most powerful Demons in all of the Demon World. They aslo were regarded as the greatest artists and craftsmen of the Demon realms. Origin Yumeokō originally lived in a prosperous area of the Demon World that was known for a people who could dream things into existence. All of the original Yumeokō were master artisans, practicing their craft by imagining new materials to work with and dreaming of the styles of humans and incorporating it into their craft. For centuries, they enjoyed peace until rogue Yumeokō decided to experiment with their powers, wishing to dream a doomsday weapon that would make the Yumeokō the rulers of all of Spirit World and the Human World. Because of the small rebellion, King Enma ordered the annihilation of all Yumeokō to prevent such great powers from being used for evil. Classes *'Takumi' (匠, Artisan): The lowest, most common level of Yumeokō. *'Ryōkō' (良工, Skilled Artisan): The middle-class level of Yumeokō. This class produced many of the great Yumeokō works of art. *'Madō-shi' (魔道士, Mage): A learning class of Ryōkō who were born with exceptional energy aptitudes. These were very few in number, usually 4 to a generation. Though many Yumeokō arose with exceptional talents, only those with potential to become Mahōtsukai were selected to become Madō-shi. *'Mahōtsukai' (魔法使, The Wizard): The most powerful of all of the Yumeokō. Many Mahōtsukai deceived others into thinking that they were young and inexperienced when in fact they were among the upper echelon of Demons. All Mahōtsukai are S-Class demons, and as such, were the primary targets during King Enma's purge. Only 14 Mahōtsukai remained after the purge, scattered across the Human and Demon realms. The title is not gender limited. Powers and Abilities *'Sōzō-ryoku' (創造力, creativity): The primary power of all Yumeokō. When a Yumeokō comes of age (usually 18-25 human years), they can spend 3 days in a meditative state to dream of their powers. Because of their initially peaceful nature, they all aspired to be greater than their parents before them. Many of their powers stem from psychic powers due to their stagnant imagination over time. Examples of powers dreamed for use in combat include: **Pyrokinesis **Telekinesis **Hydrokinesis **Enhanced Swordsmanship **Enhanced Speed **Enhanced Reaction Time *'Kami no Iki' (神の息, Breath of God): As artisans, all Yumeokō possess an ability to give life to not only their art, but any inanimate objects of their choosing. It is easier for them to breathe life into a sculpture or painting as they have a clear understanding of what they are "giving life" to. A Yumeokō may animate any number of objects to their will, but such an ability costs a huge portion of their spirit energy. Usually, an average Yumeokō may breathe life into 2 human-sized objects and it would consume the majority of their spirit energy. Giving an object sentience would take nearly all of their energy to execute, much less maintain. If a Yumeokō chooses mastery of a particular element as their Sōzō-ryoku power, they can manipulate that element with greater ease and even give permanent sentience to a particular amount of said element. However, a Yumeokō sorcerer, who are considered the most powerful class of Yumeokō, can give at least 3 objects permanent sentience regardless of their elemental mastery. Members *Hikaru *Mizu